Their Little Something
by Kc495
Summary: He was the son of a billionaire, with a reputation not worth tarnishing, and she was just a girl. It was unfortunate they were in love.


"I wish you could stay." Haruhi muttered, though immediately regretting it.

Kyoya looked up towards her, face pinched in a straight line. His brows curled in a painful mixture of hesitance and regret. Regret from what? he wasn't sure. But ashamed wasn't the right word. Fear? Maybe. Although that wasn't like him at all.

"I can't," He said suddenly. He hated how his voice started to snag in his throat. "My father is here."

Her nodded. That wasn't a surprise. Today was the annual school fair. So a lot of the students families had come, except hers, of course, but it still had been fun.

But now, as time started to tick by, events had come and gone, students and parents started to disperse, and as the sun was starting to set, the gravity of the situation was starting to weight on you.

What was going to happen now? After the fair, the third years will graduate. Because of your schedules, this was likely the last time any of the students will see each other before University starts. Which also meant the same for her, and for Kyoya. When would... She see him again? _That_ she were too afraid to ask.

Would this be over? _This_ being the secret, unspoken thing between her and him. Because, what exactly _was_ this? It didn't have a name. She had no title to him. She couldn't beg him to stay. She couldn't ask, 'Well what about me?' or 'what about us?' Because that wouldn't be fair to him, and the last thing she wanted to do was make this harder.

But it always came circling back to the painful possibility of, "What if we never see each other again?"

Except she heard that one out loud. And she panicked, because he'd heard that too, and she watched as his face finally broke character. His lips parted, as if he was about to say something, then, he hesitated, before his cleared his throat. His pushed his glasses to the base of his nose.

Kyoya glanced around, casually, either to make sure no one heard that, or to make sure no one would hear this:

"And what if we don't?" He asked.

She deflated. Wasn't it obvious?

"What'd you think?" She grumbled quietly.

"You can say it," Kyoya said. "No ones around."

Was it being selfish? If their "relationship" got out, it'd ruin him. Kyoya's father already hated their friendship. Because they had everything, and she was nothing. What a thing it would be, for the top associating with the bottom. What if someone found out? That they were... seeing each other.

"I'll miss you."

That felt awkward rolling off her tongue. And started to quickly scratch at her neck and laugh it off.

"I mean-"

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we?" He smirked, stopping her. "It's not like I can't come back."

"But I-"

"Why wouldn't I want to see you again?"

Haruhi huffed, turning away. "That's not what I meant." She heard his footsteps near you and started to cower. It wasn't like him to be this bold. He was after all, the one who said there should be no public display of any want between them. That would be bad. And that there'd be uncomfortable consequences. And other big words that made what they were doing, sound _bad._

His finger suddenly drug across her cheek, and her heart nearly burst from her chest, jumping away from him.

Kyoya threw his eyes over his shoulder. Then with a swift glance of caution, slyly slid his fingers to the base of her neck and tugged her back against him and swallowed her raw gasp between his lips.

Their noses clashes and his glasses rode up his face, but now the surge of panic that someone might see was kind of exciting. He must've felt the same, as he pulled you closer, devouring your entire bottom lip between his teeth.

When he pulled away, she were breathless, and felt weak in her knees, with a little hint of mint in her mouth.

The doors behind them opened and students started to flood into the once empty ballroom with them, and they heard the sudden loud roaring of the orchestra as the final attraction started.

He swiped his thumb across her swollen lip, as a final gestured before disappearing from her arm's reach.

Kyoya stood back, catching the watchful eye of his father as he entered the room. He stood up straight, shoved his hands in his pockets and pretended not to look at her, but she caught him licking his lips, and heard him whisper against her ear.

"I'd miss that, too."


End file.
